


Королевский уговор

by Gevion



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mysticism, Non-binary character, Other, Pre-Canon, Twincest, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: В глубине леса все тонет в промозглых сумерках. Пахнет гнилью, болотной тиной, глиной; до жилища мейги, которую в Западных землях зовут Мэгги Лягушкой, совсем недалеко.





	Королевский уговор

**Author's Note:**

> Одного из персонажей нельзя точно идентифицировать как женщину или мужчину.
> 
> Текст написан для команды fandom Force and Strength 2019.

Вначале это игра.

Придерживая длинные шелковые юбки над пухлыми коленями, Джейн грузно прыгает с кочки на кочку, чтобы не замочить туфли. Мелара, завернувшись в расшитую шаль, брезгливо поджимает губы и морщит нос. Серсея решительно шагает по скользкой грязи впереди них, время от времени с нетерпением оборачиваясь и потирая озябшие руки: 

— Скорей, скорей! Вы тащитесь медленнее старых кляч! Нужно успеть, пока нас не хватились.

В глубине леса все тонет в промозглых сумерках. Пахнет гнилью, болотной тиной, глиной, и до жилища мейги, которую в Западных землях зовут Мэгги Лягушкой, совсем недалеко. 

— Септа запретила ходить сюда. Может, вернемся? Еще не поздно, отец не заметил, когда мы ушли, — жалобно уговаривает Джейн, от ее былой храбрости нет и следа. — Зачем нам идти к колдунье?

Она тихо шмыгает носом и утирает пот со лба — видела бы ее сейчас строгая септа. Косы растрепались, в одном ухе нет дорогой серьги, в нескольких местах на подоле — буро-желтые пятна. «Еще немного, и заплачет, она хуже своего сопливого братца», — с презрением думает Серсея. И все шагает, не обращая внимания, вперед и вперед.

— А я слышала, как дворовые девки шептались, что эта мейга и мужчина, и женщина одновременно, — шепчет Мелара.  
— Не может быть!  
— Да, да, только представь: и мужские части, и женские. И лоно, и…

Джейн заливается краской — румяная, как сдобная булочка, так, кажется, про нее говорят?

— Она была замужем за торговцем из Эссоса. Разве стал бы он жениться на двуполом чудовище?  
— Может, и стал бы! — хихикает Мелара. — Торговец стар, мог и не заметить. Или мейга его приворожила. 

Джейн испуганно шепчет под нос молитву. Серсея окидывает ее взглядом: влажные губы, темные глаза навыкате, полная грудь. Джейн боится всего на свете: отца, и септу, и старую няньку, и охотничьих собак, и пьяных всадников, и белых ходоков, и Семерых, и древних ведьм, и завистливых глаз, и лесных детей. Джейн — пугливая безмозглая корова. Мелара, не скрываясь, смеется над ней. Сама она совсем другая: высокая, тонкая, быстрая, как стрела. Она задирает нос оттого, что знает все и обо всех. Если бы не ее глупые надежды выйти замуж за Джейме, Серсея могла бы с ней подружиться.

Еще до того, как за кривыми стволами деревьев показывается жилище мейги, они чувствуют запах и видят крохотный огонек в маленьком окне. Теперь болотная вонь мешается с ароматами заморских порошков и сырой дичи. Джейн торопливо прячется за спиной Мелары. Не слушая их шепот, Серсея подбирается на цыпочках к окну. 

На шкурах, под пологом из сушеных трав, сидит она — Мэгги Лягушка с выкрашенным темной краской лицом. В буйной пляске багряных языков огня Мэгги чернолика: не поймешь, стара или молода, красива или безобразна. Лоб у нее высокий, губы тонкие, глаза посажены глубоко. Измазанные красным веки прикрыты. Волосы спрятаны под платком, на шее — ряды бусин, подрагивающие руки сложены на груди.

— Идите сюда, она спит, — зовет Серсея, не отрывая взгляда от беспокойных длиннопалых кистей. 

Мелара подбирается ближе. Вслед за ней боязливо приближается Джейн — Серсея чувствует кислый запах страха.

— Хватит трястись, — шипит она Джейн, и та покорно опускается на колени перед низким оконцем.  
— А если она проснется?  
— Ну и что? Мы пришли, чтобы услышать предсказание. Какой прок, если она продолжит спать?

Джейн жмурится и сглатывает.

— Я боюсь. Мне все кажется, что она откроет глаза и посмотрит прямо на меня.

Джейн вдруг вскрикивает, прячет лицо в ладонях. Серсея видит, как приподнимаются красные веки мейги. На черном лице ярко сияют белки, в центре каждого — розоватая слепая радужка без зрачка.

— Постой, куда ты! — кричит вслед Джейн Мелара, а та не слушает, бежит прочь, только быстро мелькают ее атласные туфли. 

Серсея дергает плечом и поднимается на ноги, гордо задирает подбородок:

— Идем. 

Мейга оборачивается на скрип открывающейся двери.

— Моя леди, — она со смешком склоняет голову. — Что привело вас в поздний час?

Мейга видит обеих, но обращается лишь к одной. От ее голоса по шее и ключицам словно бежит ледяная вода, но Серсея решительно делает шаг вперед:

— Погадай нам, и я дам тебе монету.  
— На что мне твоя монета? У меня есть свои.

Серсея сжимает ладони в кулаки у себя за спиной.

— Я дам тебе серьги, и ожерелье, и пояс…  
— Мне некуда их носить.  
— Чего же ты хочешь? Еды с королевского стола? Запрещенных книг из главной библиотеки? Драгоценных зелий? Славы?

Мейга, забавляясь, притворно хмурится, потом растягивает рот в ухмылке:

— От вашей еды у меня заболит желудок. Ни в одной книге нет того, чему меня обучила моя безумная мать. Таких зелий, как у меня, не варит никто в целом мире. А слава быстро уходит, моя госпожа, ты и сама вскоре убедишься.  
— Чего же ты хочешь?

Мейга раздумывает пару мгновений. Серсея слышит, как Мелара переминается на скрипучих досках за ее спиной. Очаг чуть чадит. Над самым темечком покачиваются связки кореньев и странные плоды. Мейга хлопает в ладоши со звонким сухим звуком.

— Всего три ответа вам обеим, моя госпожа. Цена — твое слово. Обещай, что будешь приходить ко мне каждый раз, когда решишь, что помочь тебе сможет лишь колдовство.

Мелара тянется к Серсее, холодной ладонью касается ее запястья, шепчет: «Давай уйдем». Серсея упрямо стряхивает ее пальцы, снисходительным голосом, каким раздает приказы своим служанкам, отвечает:

— Мое слово у тебя, колдунья. Теперь расскажи, что нас ждет.  
— Не все так просто. Сделку нужно скрепить.  
— Кровью? — Серсея приподнимает брови.  
— Не кровью, моя госпожа. Подарите мне поцелуй.

Мелара всхлипывает. Серсея бросает на нее удивленный взгляд:

— Нечего бояться, дуреха.

Поцелуй мейги мимолетен, шершавые губы на вкус отдают табаком. Отшатнувшись, Серсея бездумно облизывает рот. На глазах выступают слезы, точно она тронула языком жгучий перец.

— А теперь задавай свои вопросы, девочка. 

Мейга хрипло смеется: трясутся ее худые плечи, ходит ходуном грудь, и шея кажется длинной-длинной, как у змеи.

* * *

О том, где они были тем днем, не знает никто — ни септа, ни Джейме, ни отец. На похоронах Мелары Джейн держится от Серсеи поодаль. Она решается подойти лишь после того, как завернутое в ткань тело скрывается под каменной плитой.

— Что она вам предсказала? — не поднимая взгляда, спрашивает Джейн. Серсее не терпится от нее избавиться.  
— Ничего.

Белые щеки простушки расцветают пунцовым румянцем. Джейн жалка, глупа, дурна собой. А Мелара всегда мнила себя хорошенькой, но теперь ее пустая оболочка гниет в прохладе склепа. 

Из них троих лишь Серсея красива по-настоящему. Это ее сватают принцу Таргариену. Это на нее оборачиваются на улицах и простолюдины, и вельможи. Это ей рыцари подносят наколотые на пики венки. Это ее провожает глазами Джейме. Ее, не Мелару. Мелара должна была бы знать. Она потратила свой вопрос впустую — как и свою жизнь. 

Остальными двумя вопросами Серсея распорядилась значительно умнее, и мейга пообещала ей корону и детей.

— Скажешь кому-нибудь про колдунью, и я выжгу тебе волосы, — подхватив Джейн под локоть, сладко обещает Серсея. 

На выходе из скрипты солнце бьет в глаза. Джейн дрожит и послушно мямлит:

— Я совсем не помню, что там было.

Может, она не так уж глупа.

* * *

Через год Джейн сватает толстый и старый малоземельный лорд, приятель ее отца. На свадьбе она опять дрожит: бедная дурнушка вцепляется в подвенечный наряд пухлыми пальчиками, пока супруг накрывает ее плечи плащом.

Серсея отворачивается, толкает заостренным кончиком туфли Джейме и будто бы ненароком склоняется ближе к нему:

— Будь Мелара жива, вы бы сыграли свадьбу первыми. Отец был бы рад.  
— Я никогда не хотел на ней жениться.  
— Я знаю.

Джейме дышит часто, тяжело, как и всегда, когда она рядом. Вначале это казалось беззаботной игрой, но теперь Серсее не хочется отказываться от своего. Она берет брата за руку. Джейме любит Серсею, а она хочет, чтобы он всегда принадлежал ей. Если вдуматься, они жаждут почти одного.

Во второй раз Серсея находит нужную тропу почти сразу. Мейга уже ее ждет.

— Твой брат? — спрашивает она, облизывая измазанные чем-то темным пальцы. Перед ней лежит оленья голова, в широкой глиняной чаше загустевает свежая кровь.  
— Отец думает женить его на этой Талли. Сделай так, чтобы он стал моим.

Мейга манит ее к себе, заглядывает в глаза. Мутные розоватые радужки впериваются в Серсею, черное лицо застывает маской вблизи ее лица. Серсея слышит, как колотится собственное сердце. Мейга держит ее липкими пальцами за подбородок. Серсея кивает. 

Второй поцелуй длится дольше. Перец снова жжется на кончике языка, от него по горлу до самого желудка проходит обжигающая волна.

— Он и так твой.

* * *

Рука Джейме — на бедре Серсеи, его голова — на ее животе, он сам — у ее ног.

— Отец хочет, чтобы я женился на девице Талли.  
— Насколько сильно ты любишь меня?  
— Сильнее, чем могу выразить.  
— Что ты сделаешь ради меня?  
— Пешком дойду до седьмого пекла и обратно.  
— Хорошо, — смеется она. — Но это ни к чему. Просто не женись на ней.  
— Отец будет в ярости.  
— Он привыкнет.

Через месяц Джейме надевает золотой плащ и дает клятву перед статуями Семерых: обещает чтить воинскую честь, защищать короля, не брать в постель ни жены, ни любовницы, не зачинать детей, не наследовать земель. Отец привыкает. Привыкает и сам Джейме.

Серсея встречает брата нагой, стягивает с его плеч плащ и заворачивается в него. Золотая ткань струится по ее телу, золотая капля пота течет по виску Джейме и падает на пластину его доспеха.

Серсея счастливо выдыхает, вжимаясь голым бедром между его ног. Золото пьянит ее. Золото ей к лицу.

* * *

— Роберт Баратеон, Эйгон Таргариен, Джейме Ланнистер. Кто из них?  
— Я вижу их души. Мне ни к чему их имена, — равнодушно пожимает плечами мейга.

У нее на блюде — три ягоды. Все спелые, едва заденешь, и кожица лопнет, потечет сок. Одна черная, одна белая, одна красная. По ягоде на каждого. 

— Так кого мне выбрать?  
— Зачем выбирать одного, если можно заполучить всех?

Серсея привычно склоняется к ней, но мейга ловит ее запястье цепкими пальцами, заставляет опуститься на шкуру рядом:

— Плата за наши встречи повысилась, моя госпожа. 

Она забрасывает ягоды себе в рот, давит их между небом и языком, размыкает своими губами губы Серсеи, вылизывает ее десны, пока Серсея не начинает кашлять. Рот опухает, вкус ягод смешивается с перцем и табаком.

* * *

Джейме нарушает все клятвы с той же легкостью, с какой их давал. Он целует живот Серсеи. Широкая ладонь лежит там, где давно рос бы его ребенок, если бы не лунный чай. Ради сестры он убил короля. Принц Таргариен тоже мертв, а Роберт Баратеон преклоняет перед Серсеей колено и предлагает ей корону.

На свадьбе ей подносят подарок от неизвестного дарителя: ожерелье из золотых ягод. Серсея надевает его немедля. Золото холодит грудь.

Первый поцелуй Роберта — жесткий и жадный. Борода колется и лоснится от жира. Он пьян и несдержан, он засыпает, едва закончив дело. Его одежда пахнет брагой, дымной бараниной и перченым мясом кабана.

Утром Серсея просыпается первой. Она не пьет лунный чай: семя должно дать корни. Мейга обещала ей корону, мужа, детей. Пусть корона оказалась тяжела, а муж — груб, детей от него она смогла бы полюбить.

* * *

Серсея все ждет и ждет, но месяц за месяцем в назначенный срок находит кровь на простынях.

Сбежать с турнира в детстве было гораздо проще, чем незаметно уйти ночью из королевского дворца. Серсея подсыпает сон-травы страже и служанкам, а Роберта, как и всегда, рядом нет. 

Мейга размазывает по щекам сок неизвестного растения — это от него чернеет ее лицо.

— Ты обещала мне корону, — едва сдерживая гнев, говорит Серсея.  
— Она у тебя есть.  
— Ты обещала мне детей.  
— Они у тебя будут.  
— Ты лгала мне.  
— Лишь не сказала всей правды. 

Мейга не требует поцелуя, но внутренности у Серсеи горят огнем. Она уходит ни с чем.

* * *

Джейме вылизывает ее и стонет, потом Серсея садится на него верхом. Когда-то от их игр ее кровь бежала быстрее. Теперь ей скучно, ведь он весь — ее.

Серсея сжимает бока брата коленями, держит его руки прижатыми к простыням, не останавливается, пока не чувствует, как он вздрагивает. Он благоговейно целует ее в шею. Она отворачивается: нужно его семя, а не он сам.Перед каждым соитием она пьет особые отвары, от которых раскрывается лоно, и ставит свечу перед статуей Матери в храме Семерых.

Месяц, другой и третий — а она все так же пуста. Роберт плодит бастардов по всей стране. Если Серсея не понесет, он найдет себе другую королеву. Кого-то вроде Джейн, выносившей для престарелого мужа десятерых сыновей. Кого-то вроде Мелары, готовой смотреть супругу в рот, если ему так угодно. Кого-то вроде Лизы Талли с длинным некрасивым лицом — даже она родила лорду Аррену наследника в срок.

* * *

— Что мне сделать, чтобы заполучить все, чего я хочу?  
— Одного поцелуя мало, это уж точно.  
— Знаешь же, что говорят про Ланнистеров? Мы всегда платим долги.

Мейга рассматривает ее с любопытством. Ее мутные глаза чуть яснеют, и она подается вперед. На тонких губах появляется тень улыбки, узкие ноздри раздуваются. Ее лицо — не мужское, не женское, почти не человеческое — искажается гримасой. Серсея впервые видит ее такой.

— Воля королевы — закон. Чего желает моя госпожа?  
— Ребенка. Я хочу зачать.

Мейга встает в полный рост. Впервые Серсея видит: она высокая, прямая и совершенно не похожа на старуху, сгорбившуюся под весом собственных лет. Мейга не похожа ни на кого. Она вталкивает Серсее в рот мелко нарубленные пряные корешки, гладит ее по горлу длинными пальцами, заставляя сглотнуть, пробует ее пот на вкус и удовлетворенно кивает: 

— Сегодня подходящий день. 

Огонь плещется в глазах мейги и у Серсеи в животе. 

Она тянется расстегнуть пояс, выступает из платья, оставляет его ворохом на грязных досках. Сперва мейга вылизывает Серсею, дольше и грубее, чем это делал Джейме. Потом велит встать на колени и упереться руками в стену. По шее проходится язык, кожу царапают острые зубы. 

— Не оборачивайся.

Серсея закрывает глаза. Ласки мейги мучительны. Она не женщина и не мужчина — Серсея зажмуривается крепче, чтобы не видеть, не знать. Мейга внутри нее. 

— У тебя будет корона, моя королева, пока не придет та, что заберет ее у тебя. У тебя будут дети, моя королева, трое прекрасных златовласых детей, которые вырастут, не зная, кто их зачал, а потом я заберу их себе. У тебя останутся лишь горькие сожаления и золото твоих волос, а когда померкнет даже оно, я приду за тобой. 

Мейга заставляет ее повернуть голову, вжимается ртом в рот.

— Поцелуй меня как следует, моя душа. Нужно скрепить сделку.

Утром Серсея просыпается в своей постели — в ожерелье из золотых ягод, в разорванном платье, босиком. Ноги до колена покрыты грязью и глиной волосы растрепались, на губах ожог, как от клейма, слюна горчит.

Серсея кладет ладонь на живот и чувствует: что-то откликается на ее прикосновение. Она теряет все, чего так жаждала, едва получив.


End file.
